1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a process for providing a simulated etched or frosted look to a surface, as well as a product made from this process. The present invention relates to enamel coatings, particularly for use with beverage containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Glass enamel compositions are well known in the art. They can be used for a variety of applications as, for example, decorative coatings for glassware, chinaware, and the like. A now-popular packaging style for beer, wine, spirits, and other beverages in glass bottles is to treat the exterior of the bottle with a physical or chemical etching process to create a soft matte or frosted appearance. The etch treatment can cover the entire bottle, cover a portion with a design, or leave areas untreated for screen printing. Physical etching is accomplished by sandblasting fine particles against the surface to be decorated. The sand blasting process tends to weaken the bottles, which can lead to increased breakage and higher costs for bottle producers. In chemical etching, an acid is applied to react with the glass surface. Either method is laborious, costly, involves the use of harsh chemicals, including, for example, hydrofluoric acid (HF), and produces waste material requiring expensive disposal. Other modern techniques include the application of a polymeric coating, or a heat shrink overwrap to produce the desired etched appearance. The imitation of hydrofluoric (HF) acid-etch effects for glass containers has been a challenge for many years. While it has been possible to simulate the frosted appearance with a variety of coatings, it has not been possible to copy the total combination of smooth texture, quality feel and appearance typified by the genuine acid-etched glass.